Elements of Light and Darkness:Dark Shadows
by Icemist n' Hollowheart
Summary: Visit Nightclan and traveling Icemist and d the new prohecy and a false omen?


Prologue:It was the break of dawn,two figures wisp by the sun,leaving them as mere shadow. "Are you sure you can keep _it_ in?"said one shadow,as the two shadows pass by the sun into a deep forest,one shadow became a cat with a snow white pelt,the other one became a black cat with brown spots on it tail and chest."I'm sure I can keep _it_ in" said the black cat, they enter the more deeper part of the vast forest,they come to a stop."Do you promise,Hollowheart..." said the white cat."Yes,Icemist." signed Hollowheart, both look up to a slender tree and two birds fly with each other."There is hope..." said Icemist glazing upon the birds,then they start to pad along the forest,to only stop at the edge of a small clift

Chapter 1:"Morningshade,where's Brittletail?" ask Racconpaw padding into Morningshade's Medtree."I think he said he will be at his favorite tree." meowed Morningshade."Oh,I was just going to tell him that Nightstar is having a Clan meeting at sunset." said Racconpaw swaying his striped tail in a beat."A Clan meeting,why I was not told?" ask Morningshade."Blackpelt did told you a few heartbeats ago..Were You asleep?!" meowed Racconpaw,narrowing his eyes and smirking."Yes..." signed Morningshade,then two pad thought a bush into a cliff like area."Ah!Morningshade,you have _finally_ got here." pronuced Nightstar in a bit of laughter, the two sat with the rest of the clan,also it had seen Brittletail came too."Moonclan,We all gather here at sunset to talk about the upcoming full moon..But,I was going to talk about it,intill I got news from a partol that a siteing of two cats in our terrtory."said Nightstar leader like."They said they may be hostile." said Nightstar and all the clan whisper and muttered."Be quiet,please" said deptuy Dawnpelt with a growling voice."Yes,hostile..." groaned Nightstar from the whispers."What they the do to be hostile?" ask a cat in the gather."The partol saw the same claw mark over and over again on the trees like it was a threat..They said one may be hostile and other may be ganging with it." answer Nightstar.

Chapter 2:"How can we save the clan?" ask a warrior named Vineclaw."Hmm...good queistion,Vineclaw." wondered Nightstar as he paced back and forth,then Dawnpelt whispered something in his ear."We have to have a partol find these cats before anything bad happens.."signed Nightstar."Clan meeting dismiss."prounuced Nightstar then the cats in the gathering broke up padding into dens or new spots,then the sun turn to moon,a storm roll in and it rain and thunder thought out the land."Dawnpelt..." whimpered Morningshade."Yes."answered Dawnpelt."I had a version.." said Morningshade,"What was it?" asked Dawnpelt,"Starclan said this storm will sent a...omen..."said Morningshade as she look down."In what?"Dawnpelt asked again."I don't know..but they said 'It will come in a fire from the sky.' I think they mean in a lighting bolt.." whimperd Morningshade."So,I tell Nightstar,then warn the clan about possible danger." said Dawnpelt."Thanks." meowed Morningshade as Dawnpelt ran thought the soaking rain.

Chapter 3:"Cats of Moonclan." announced Nightstar in the rain."Be aware to stay in your dens intill the storm is over,Morningshade said that Starclan is sending down a lighting bolt,thats is powerful so be aware for the danger,this strike may cause." annouced Nightstar as he pad to his den.A few heartbeats after the awarement.a lightingbolt rush down from the clouds and landed with a giant clash of thunder never heard before,the birds singing in the rain,STOP,all the crickets creeking,STOP,all the sounds of a raining day, of the cats of Moonclan stuck their heads out from their dens after they heard the clash of thunder."What was that!" said Whitefoot in fear,"It was the omen.." answer Moringshade

Chapter 4:After the storm had past and new day was lay upon the land. Nightstar and Morningshade stood right infront of a scorched tree as it's long and _dark shadow_ cover them."That's the omen." said Morningshade,"A tree?Also that's Brittletail's favorite tree,but way this one?" ask Nightstar,"This is not an omen...IT'S A PROPHECY!" Morningshade said in shock,"This prophecy was in my dreams last night and showen as this the prophecy goes if I remember,'This tree is a clan,the lighting is it's defeat,but the regrowment of the tree is another clan's protection.'" said Morningshade,"Will our clan surive this prophecy or will our neighboring clans die or be defeated?" ask Nightstar,"Only time will tell." whimperd Morningshade

Find out in my second book: The Lighting Prophecy


End file.
